This invention relates generally to telephone network interfaces and more particularly to subscriber line modules within telephone network interfaces for interconnecting a telephone service provider line with a telephone subscriber line.
A demarcation point, referred to as a network interface device (NID), is typically provided between a telephone subscriber""s premises line and an incoming line from a telephone service provider. A device typically used at a NID for physically connecting a subscriber""s telephone line with a telephone service provider line is referred to as a xe2x80x9csubscriber line modulexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csubscriber bridge.xe2x80x9d A subscriber line module typically includes a jack connected to the incoming telephone service provider line. A plug connected to the subscriber""s telephone line is generally located nearby. When the plug of the subscriber""s line is inserted into the jack, an interconnection is made between the subscriber""s telephone line and the incoming telephone service provider line. When the plug is removed from the jack, a demarcation point is established therebetween. The plug of a test device may be inserted into the jack to facilitate determining whether a fault exists in the incoming telephone service provider""s line.
The 1996 Telecommunications Act requires Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs) to give right of entry to alternate telephone service providers. The likely impact of this legislation is that multiple telephone service provider lines will be available within one or more NIDs located at a subscriber""s premises so that a subscriber can choose between alternate providers. To comply with the 1996 Telecommunications Act, significant rewiring of a NID may be required in order to allow a subscriber to choose between multiple telephone service provider lines and to allow alternate service providers access to the subscriber premises wiring. Because many NIDs include only a single subscriber line module, the addition of extra subscriber line modules may be necessary. In addition, some way of testing each of the available service provider lines will likely be necessary.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a telephone subscriber with access to multiple telephone service provider lines within a NID having only one subscriber line module.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a telephone subscriber with access to multiple telephone service provider lines without requiring significant rewiring at the location of a NID.
It is yet another object of the present invention to facilitate the testing of any one of multiple telephone service provider lines within a NID using only one subscriber line module.
These and other objects are accomplished, according to the present invention, by a telephone subscriber module for interconnecting a subscriber telephone line with one of a plurality of available telephone service provider lines. According to one aspect of the present invention, a subscriber telephone line module includes a base with a first jack mounted thereto. A second jack may be mounted to the base and is electrically connected to the first jack. The first jack has a cavity configured to receive a plug which is connected to a subscriber telephone line. The second jack has a cavity configured to receive a plug which is connected to a selected one of a plurality of telephone service provider lines to thereby establish an electrical communication connection between the subscriber telephone line and the selected telephone service provider line. In addition, the cavity of the first jack is configured to removably receive a plug from a test device to facilitate testing the telephone service provider line plugged into the second jack cavity. In one embodiment, a protective sealant material, such as a gel, is disposed within each of the first and second jacks.
In another aspect of the present invention, the telephone subscriber module includes a cover pivotally attached to the base and movable between an open position exposing the first and second jacks and a closed position covering the first and second jacks. A contact electrically connected to a subscriber telephone line is mounted on the cover. The cover contact is configured to be removably inserted within the first jack cavity when the cover is in a closed position to thereby establish an electrical communication connection between the subscriber telephone line and the selected telephone service provider line.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a telephone subscriber line module includes a base with first and second jacks mounted thereto. The first jack has a cavity configured to receive a plug from a subscriber telephone line. The second jack has a cavity configured to receive a plug from a telephone service provider line. A first pair of electrical conductors are electrically connected to the first jack and extend outwardly therefrom. This first pair of electrical conductors terminate in a first plug that is configured to be inserted within the second jack or within another jack remotely located from the first jack. A second pair of electrical conductors are electrically connected to the second jack and to a telephone service provider line. Thus, when a subscriber line is plugged into the first jack, and when the first plug is inserted within the second jack, an electrical communication connection may be established between the subscriber telephone line and the telephone service provider line. When a subscriber telephone line is plugged into the first jack and when the first plug is inserted within a remotely located third jack, an electrical communication connection may be established between the subscriber telephone line and the telephone service provider line electrically connected to the third jack.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the cavity of the first jack is configured to removably receive a plug from a test device to facilitate testing of the selected telephone service provider line. For example, if the first plug is plugged into the second jack, the test device can test the telephone service provider line electrically connected to the second jack. If the first plug is plugged into a third jack, the test device can test the telephone service provider line electrically connected to the third jack.
The present invention is advantageous because a single telephone subscriber line module provides a telephone subscriber with access to any one of multiple available telephone service provider lines. Furthermore, even though only one subscriber line module is utilized, any one of the selected service provider lines may be tested. The present invention provides a modular connection point allowing telephone subscribers to easily disconnect from one service provider and connect to another without requiring expensive rewiring at the network interface location and without requiring additional subscriber line modules.